Violet Haze
by Mas-Robman
Summary: Lee loses his wealth. Under the guise of Violet, Lee enters an underground fighting circuit in Hong Kong. Soon, Lee gets in trouble with a local Triad, then things get interesting... My first fic. 7th Chapter up, couldn't think of a good name though.
1. UltraViolet, UltraViolent

Prologue:  
Ultra-Violet, Ultra-Violent  
  
He had forgotten what it's like.  
  
The smoke and sweat of the underground, the harsh cries of the crowd, the vicious combatants fighting for the all-mighty dollar...  
  
In his life of luxury he forgot the feeling. He became something he always loathed. A businessman... A Mishima.  
  
Lee Choalan was defeated in the Iron Fist Tournament 4. Lee had the most sophisticated equipment and the best sparring partners in his gymnasium, he trained six hours a day for the tournament, and he trained his body back into top fighting form. He had the physique, he had the skills, but Lee didn't have the one thing that gained him respect all those years back: he didn't have heart.  
  
After the Silver Devil lost the tournament, he fell into depression. He didn't know what he was lacking. Lee started questioning himself. He asked himself: why was I the Silver Devil all those years back? Why no longer? And finally he asked himself; what have I become?  
  
In his depression Lee lost all material things he had gained. He lost the mansion, the company and he lost Combot. Lee was broke. He needed cash. That's why he came here in Hong Kong. I'm going to find my way back up to the top. He said. This time I'm starting afresh. I am not the Silver Devil. I am Violet.  
  
The air was stale with cigarette smoke. People stared in aw at the young man who stood in the centre of the crowd. He was stripped to the waist; his muscular physique reminded Lee of his step-brother Kazuya. Unlike Kazuya, this man's black hair hung wildly around his shoulders, his eyes were fierce but he shown no sign of internal strength. Another Chinese man showered by Western propaganda.  
  
A skinny man in a Western business suit announced the China-man's name.  
  
"From mainland China: The Chinese Bull!" The crowd went nuts. "Who will fight the Chinese Bull?"  
  
The crowd went silent. A short paused passed. Lee strode to the centre. The crowd sniggered at the purple-shirted Chinese man. Lee stepped up to the announcer. He looked Lee up.  
  
"Purple hair? You're not serious are you?" He sneered. The crowd went silent. "What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Violet." Lee replied.  
  
A woman giggled in the crowd. The betting odds were against him. Perfect.  
  
"Violet..." The little man puffed on his cigar. He adjusted his glasses then stroked his moustache. "Place your bets, The Chinese Bull versus Violet!"  
  
The crowd hurried their bets. They were in the money... Or so they thought.  
  
The announcer called the betting to an end. He told the two exponents to move either side of the circle. Lee stared at the Chinese Bull, he stared back. Lee's image was reflected in his enemy's eye and his enemy's image was reflected in Lee's at the same time. Lee wiped his sunglasses with his thumb.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Immediately the Chinese Bull lunged forward with a cross. Lee covered the Bull's fist with his lead arm, spun around and executed a Violet Cutter to his temple. The momentum generated by the spin was enough to knock the Bull to his hands and knees. Without wasting time Lee stepped forward and lifted his lead leg in a left-splits kick that came crashing down on the Bull's spine. He fell flat on his chest. The crowd went wild.  
  
Lee walked around the Bull as he was getting up. "Chinese Bull... More like Chinese Bullshit!"  
  
This angered the Chinese Bull. He growled as he stood up.  
  
"Why you pink son of a bitch!" He screamed. "I'll kill you!"  
  
He leapt forward with a clumsy haymaker. Lee stepped to the side and axe- kicked his shoulder. Lee's foot got caught on the Bull's right shoulder. The Bull looked at Lee. Lee raised his eyebrow. The Chinese Bull made a sudden attempt to grab Lee's foot but he quickly twisted his foot into a side-kick which crunched into the Bull's jaw. The Chinese Bull staggered into the crowd. I love having flexible hips!  
  
The Chinese Bull pushed the crowd back and turned towards Lee, fists raised. Lee chambered his leg into a side-kick position.  
  
"Hands are for doorknobs and legs break down doors!" Lee kicked his leg out into a split and kept it there. "I bet you played hooky instead of practicing your kung-fu, eh?"  
  
The Chinese Bull's anger reached new limits. "How dare you!"  
  
He ran forwards as Lee dropped his leg. This time he charged at Lee. When he was in range, Choalan side-kicked the Bull's knee which made him kneel. He threw a straight lead punch which Lee grabbed. Choalan coiled his lead leg around the Bull's arm and pushed his head back with his instep. He was immobilized.  
  
The crowd screamed for blood. Their calls filled Lee's ears. I'm back in the game.  
  
Lee Choalan snapped the Chinese Bull's arm with a sickening crack. He fell to the floor in pain. Lee stood erect and looked around at the crowd who went wild. Some, remembering the bet they placed, fell to their knees in despair.  
  
The announcer stared at Lee, jaw on the floor. After a moment he snapped out of his trance and held the Silver Devil's arm in the air.  
  
"The winner is Violet!"  
  
Lee's heart pounded with triumph. This is where he belongs. 


	2. Red Mist

Chapter 1:  
Red Mist  
  
A young man rushed down the complex alleyways of Hong Kong. Even in the blackness of night he turned corners with incredible speed. A long forgotten reflex caused him to hop over a gate as he hastened his step.  
  
Finally he arrived at an iron door. He rested against a wall to catch his breath then knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"What is it?" Asked a disgruntled voice from behind the thick iron.  
  
"It's me, Liu." The young man answered. "Let me in quick. I have news for the Dragon Head."  
  
The creaky iron door opened. Liu bolted in and almost tripped down the steps. He ran through dark corridors with swarthy Chinese practicing their martial arts. Eventually he ran into a muscular man standing by a door.  
  
"You can't go in, it's the boss's private time." The man explained.  
  
"I have to go in." Liu said "It's important!"  
  
"Can't you wait 'til the he's finished?"  
  
Liu growled. He pushed passed the guard and kicked open the door. The lighting was dim, the air was humid. The Dragon Head was on top of a woman. He lifted his bald head and stared Liu in the eyes.  
  
"What are you doing? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
Liu fell to his knees and diverted his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but, the Chinese Bull has been defeated." Liu quickly explained.  
  
"What!?" The Dragon Head stepped off the bed and slipped into a dressing gown. His whore lay there with a bored expression.  
  
"What about the money?" The Dragon Head asked.  
  
"Well," Liu replied weakly. "It's gone. I bet all the money on Bull as you said."  
  
The Dragon Head growled. He walked to the back of the room and poured an alcoholic beverage into a wine glass. "No one loses the Red Triangle's money and gets away with it. Who was it?"  
  
"A-a man with purple hair." Liu stuttered. "His name was, uh... Violet."  
  
The Dragon Head took a sip of his drink. "Hmm..." He nodded. The Dragon Head turned towards Liu. "Find that bastard, and kill him."  
  
Still diverting his eyes, Liu answered "Right on it, sir." He got up, bowed, then ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean the odds were 43 to 2?" Lee asked the announcer.  
  
"Someone placed a bet on you." The small man puffed on his cigar. He looked like a monkey to Lee. Lee was irritated, he could've had a larger amount of money if someone else didn't bet on him.  
  
"Just give me my cut."  
  
Reluctantly the announcer counted out a few hundred Hong Kong dollars. Lee took the cash and turned away. Who thought it was a smart move to bet on me?  
  
Lee shrugged, he picked up his carrier bag and walked out of the underground into the cold night air.  
  
"Now what?" He asked himself.  
  
"Hey, leave me alone!" The small voice came from around the corner. Lee's sense of honour lead him to the source of the voice. He stepped around the corner and saw a small boy in the middle of a group of swarthy Chinese. A young man wearing sunglasses had the boy by the collar.  
  
"Listen, your sister should pay the protection money. I'm saying this for your own good. I wouldn't want you or your sister getting hurt." The young man said.  
  
"Leave my sister alone Liu, you meanie!" The boy kicked the man in the stomach. Liu dropped the boy on the ground. The boy tried to escape but was caught be another man. The man raised his hand. Time for action. Lee jumped up and split-kicked two Chinese to the floor. Whilst still in the air, he sent a front-kick to the man holding the boy. Hat trick!  
  
Liu looked around. "Weapons!" He screamed. All the men drew either a sword or a pair of nunchaku. "No one messes with the Red Triangle!" Liu drew his nunchaku from a shoulder strap.  
  
Shit, why didn't I notice the weapons? Lee led the boy behind him with his arm. He stood against seven Triad men, all wielding weapons. At least I knocked out three!  
  
The closest Triad member lunged at Lee with a horizontal strike to his head. Lee ducked it and brought a turning-kick to the man's head. The man fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Shit! He's taken four of us!" Realization hit Liu. "It's him! Violet! Kill him!"  
  
Lee picked up the unconscious man's nunchaku and swung it around his body, alternating hands and moving as fast as light. Hey, I still got it. Lee got cocky and the nunchuk hit him in the stomach. Lee dropped the nunchaku and gripped his stomach in pain.  
  
"I need more practice!"  
  
Liu laughed. "It's a shame to waste a jester!"  
  
"Hey, who are you anyway? Pickin' on little kids." Lee asked.  
  
"I could be your father." Liu answered.  
  
"My father's strong."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"My father's handsome."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"My father's got halitosis."  
  
"Me too!" Liu paused. "You're trying to trick me..."  
  
Liu swung his nunchaku wildly at Lee. Lee bobbed and weaved to evade the oncoming attacks. He waited for the right moment. When the moment presented itself, Lee executed a jumping back-kick to Liu's chest. This sent Liu sprawling into his men.  
  
"You call that wushu?" Lee said. "You can't even stand up straight!"  
  
"You bastard!" Liu grabbed a sword off one of his men and charged at Lee. Lee crescent-kicked Liu's sword hand then without placing his foot on the floor sent a side-kick to his head. Liu crumpled on the floor. An imaginary voice in Lee's head said "KO!"  
  
"Alright, who's ne-" THWACK! Lee blacked out.  
  
***  
  
A private jet landed in Hong Kong airport. The door opened. Out stepped a grim youthful man. He stood and looked around. His long silver hair blew about in the wind. He took off his shades and placed them in the pocket of his red Chinese suit. He picked up his carrier bag and strode towards a waiting limousine.  
  
"Zei-Mu!" Said a black suited man. "It's good to see you!" 


	3. The Dragon Enters

Chapter 2  
The Dragon Enters  
  
Lee woke up. He didn't open his eyes. He could smell spices and food. His stomach grumbled at the thought. Lee was about to sit up but his head protested. A headache pounded in his skull.  
  
"I could do with some sake..." He said aloud.  
  
"I'm sorry, we do not serve alcohol." It was a young female voice.  
  
"What the?" Lee opened his eyes. He saw a pretty girl standing next to him. She was about eighteen and carried an expression that only the troubled have. She smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Would you like something to eat, Mr. Choalan?" She asked.  
  
"If it's not a problem." Lee replied. "Hey, how do you know my name?"  
  
The girl held up a passport. "I'm sorry, I looked through your things. You can never be too careful around here." She opened the passport. "Chaolan Lee... It says you're Japanese, you don't look Japanese."  
  
"Yeah, I was adopted by a Japanese man when I was still a baby. I was told I'm from mainland China but I've never met my real family." Lee explained. "May I ask what your name is?"  
  
The girl's face seemed to change to a darker shade. Could he be...? She stared at the floor for a moment then shook her head.  
  
"Oh so sorry, I am Xiang Xu-" The boy Lee rescued burst into the room. "- and this is my little brother, Li." She put her arm around Li.  
  
Lee turned to the kid. "Li, like my name!"  
  
"No, no, mister." The kid said. "I'm Li spelt with an I."  
  
Lee laughed. It was the first time he laughed because of something he found genuinely funny. No, there was another time, when he was growing up with Kazuya...  
  
"Wow, when you beat those Triad guys, it was awesome!" Li started punching the air. His smile spread wider. "It was too bad one of them woke up and hit you with his nunchuks. Can you teach me to fight?"  
  
Lee laughed again. "Sure I will!" He ruffled the kid's spiky brown hair.  
  
Xu smiled again. She pushed her long black hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Can you get up?" She asked. "Let me get your shirt."  
  
Lee nodded and sat up. He realized he wasn't wearing his shirt. At least Xu didn't take my leathers! Lee spotted his shades on the table next to the bed. Li picked them up and put them on.  
  
"I'm Choalan!" The boy did a jumping-kick while screaming out war cries. Lee smiled and let the kid wear his glasses.  
  
"Now we need to find some purple dye!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
Xu helped Lee out of the bed. Lee didn't need her help but he let her hold him anyway. Xiang Li trailed behind them, punching the air. Xu led Lee to a large room with tables and stools. A restaurant.  
  
Lee turned to Xu. "How did you-" Lee stopped. In the corner of his eye he spotted a Chinese man with a moustache sitting at one of the tables. Marshall Law. He faced Law. "You son of a bitch!"  
  
Lee walked briskly to Law's table, Law stood up. Lee shook his head as a smile spread across his face. Law smiled as well and spread his arms. They hugged each other, tapping one another's backs.  
  
"How's it been?" Asked Law. "I haven't seen you in, what, twenty-five years?"  
  
As a youth, Law beat a young, arrogant Lee. Lee tried many times but couldn't beat Law. Law found that Lee had heart so he taught him how to fight well. Lee could remember the first thing Law taught him: "Don't use the Mishima-ryu karatedo. The second-hand artist blindly following his sensei accepts his pattern. As a result, his action and, more importantly, his thinking become mechanical. His responses become automatic, according to set patterns, making him narrow and limited."  
  
Law told him to flow, like water, to use his own style, not that of others. For the next two years Lee learned about combat under Law. After this period, Lee traveled the world learning various martial arts and making a name for himself in the underground fighting circuit. Lee took what he thought worked from different martial arts and developed his own theories and philosophies. Lee believes that using legs is superior to any other fighting strategy as legs have the longest reach and are naturally three times more powerful than the arm. Despite his theories, Lee is a good all-rounder.  
  
Lee sat opposite to Law. "So, you're the one who." Lee coughed. "Helped me."  
  
"No, no, no." Law replied. "I pulled your ass from the fire!"  
  
Lee blushed. He didn't like the thought of being an inferior martial artist to anyone. He is still a little rusty. I have stayed comfortable for too long.  
  
"So, who won the Tournament?" Lee asked.  
  
"The Iron Fist Tournament? It was Jin which was weird since Kazuya beat Heihachi in the final." Answered Law. "You should check on Jin, he owns Mishima Zaibatsu now. He's a good kid."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Speaking of nephews, how's Forest?"  
  
Law chuckled. "Forest's the reason I'm here. He's joined a Peking Opera troupe, ya know."  
  
"No way!" Lee smiled. "A Law in Peking Opera? I've gotta see this!"  
  
"They're on tomorrow. You're welcome to watch with me."  
  
Lee nodded. It was good talking to Law, he was probably Lee's best friend.  
  
"What's with the hair?" Asked Law. "I wouldn't have recognized you if it wasn't for the bad dress sense!"  
  
"I disguised myself when I entered the Iron Fist Tournament 4. Now I'm starting afresh. The Silver Devil's dead."  
  
"It's good I recognized you when I did. I could've lost a lot of money last night!"  
  
Lee drew his breath. So it was Law who bet on me! 


	4. The Prodigal Son

Chapter 3:  
The Prodigal Son  
  
The room was dark, the only light being the lamp that hung above the table. Across the table sat a rough American. He wore dull clothes, his jeans were torn and his leather jacket seemed like it had seen many years on the street. The American rubbed his stubble, he was tired but that didn't stop him from remaining stubborn. His eyes held a lazy stare, one eye was blackened by a fist a few hours before.  
  
Lei Wu-long was irritated. This scumbag resisted arrest and Lei was almost shot. At this point Lei had lost any patience he previously owned. He dropped a gun in front of the suspect.  
  
"Since when did dock workers carry guns?" Lei asked.  
  
The man remained silent. Lei sighed and sipped his coffee.  
  
"That ship wasn't on any records. Where did it go?"  
  
"Bring me my lawyer." The American ordered.  
  
"I'm not gonna take any shit from you. Answer the question."  
  
"I won't talk until my lawyer's here." The American remained stubborn.  
  
"Who's your lawyer?" Lei asked.  
  
"I represent myself."  
  
Lei stood and hit the table with his fist.  
  
"Look you piece of shit, if you don't speak straight I'm gonna ram that gun down your throat!" Lei was angry.  
  
"How can you do that when you're dead?" The man grabbed the gun and aimed it at Lei. Lei smiled. Unbelievable.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Lei leapt on the table and whip-kicked the American in the jaw. The American was knocked to the floor. Obviously Lei didn't hit him too hard. Lei jumped down and wrapped his forearms around the American's neck.  
  
"Gyak! You mother fucker! I know my rights!"  
  
"You can think about your rights when you're dead." Lei said. "Who's your employer?"  
  
"OK, OK, some guy in Hong Kong, Triad boss. Red Triangle or something"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
The American coughed. Lei squeezed harder.  
  
"Stop, wait... his name? I don't know, honest!" The American's voice seemed to hold truth. Lei let him go. The American lay on the floor, catching his breath.  
  
Hong Kong. Lei walked to the door.  
  
"You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" The American yelled.  
  
Lei chuckled. You have to be rough with some people, sometimes it's the only way.  
  
***  
  
"Your payment is overdue." Liu said. "You should pay up."  
  
"We don't have enough money..." Said Xu.  
  
Liu looked displeased. "We have orders to trash the place up."  
  
The three Triad members started upturning tables, breaking stools and smashing dishes.  
  
"Please, stop!" Xu cried.  
  
"Leave us alone you bully!" Li ran at Liu. A Triad member pushed Li to the floor, he drew a knife.  
  
"NO! I don't want them hurt." Liu ordered.  
  
The punk growled and put his knife away. Li whimpered on the floor.  
  
"If only I was stronger..."  
  
"Alright, that should do it." Liu told the others to stop trashing the restaurant. "Xu, pay up and we'll leave."  
  
"I told you, we don't have the money... Please, we don't want any trouble..."  
  
Liu's face went grim. "Well, I have no choice then. Take down the sign!"  
  
"Not the sign!" Xu cried. "If you break my sign, I don't have a business..."  
  
A Triad member took down the wooden sign with the words "Xiang noodle bar. The best noodles in town!" written in Chinese calligraphy. The punk threw the sign at Li who extended his hands and legs to catch it. Liu ran towards Li, jumped up and axe-kicked the sign in half. Xu ran to Li and held him.  
  
"Xu... I didn't want to do this..." Liu said.  
  
"You're a monster!" Xu said.  
  
"...Let's go." The Triad swaggered out of the restaurant. At the entrance Liu looked back at Xu and Li who sat on the floor. Why at times like this do the good suffer? Liu turned away and left.  
  
Xu held Li tightly. She sobbed into Li's shirt.  
  
"I wish Lee and Law were here." Li said. "Lee would've stopped this."  
  
***  
  
Law and Lee sat in the crowd. Boring, thought Lee. Forest is good, but it's so boring. I wonder how Li and Xu are doing...  
  
***  
  
Zei-mu punched and kicked the sandbag. This particular sandbag wasn't filled with sand. What Zei-mu's fist struck was metal shards. Zei-mu spent all his life training in martial arts. At twenty-six he started traveling the world, determined to prove his Northern Triad Kung-fu the best.  
  
A bald man opened the door.  
  
"Sonny! It's good to have you home."  
  
Zei-mu stopped striking the bag. He turned towards his father.  
  
"You're so grim, what happened?" His father asked.  
  
"Father, as a Dragon Head you should know how over three hundred fights and the hardship of living could change a man." Zei-mu answered. "I can remember the last twenty-seven years perfectly. The days starving, the time I almost died of thirst in the Sahara desert, the time I killed eight Westerners in the prison showers of Russia. I have seen more in my life time than most men."  
  
Zei-mu turned back to the metal-filled bag and started striking it again. It was true, Zei-mu was a happy-go-lucky child no more. His soul was hardened.  
  
"How about you show me how much your Northern Triad Kung-fu has improved?"  
  
Zei-mu stopped striking the bag.  
  
"How?" 


	5. Tiger Cage

Chapter 4:  
Tiger Cage  
  
Lei walked the crowded streets of Hong Kong. The sights and sounds of home was pleasurable to his senses. Too long had he stayed in America. Too long had he kept himself busy, working for the police, training his body and mind to do his job. A simple stroll through his birthplace was the most relaxing thing he had done in a long time.  
  
A youth hurried out of the endless crowds, he bumped into Lei, apologized, then was on his way. Lei smiled. He remembered being a rough-and-tumble little boy. He absent-mindedly placed his hands into the pockets of his brown jacket. His smile faded.  
  
"That little brat!" Lei turned to see the kid running off into the distance. The thief nicked his wallet!  
  
Lei ran after him. He ran past the endless waves of crowds, jumped over gates and ducked under various overhanging objects. He almost caught up with the kid when the youth turned into an alley. Lei continued to pursue the thief. The kid climbed up a metal ladder, Lei followed.  
  
"Hey! Stop now you little punk!" Lei's order fell on deaf ears. The youth ran through a flat past a bathing woman. Lei also ran through the flat but slipped on a piece of soap on the bathroom floor. He skidded towards the window on one leg, flailing his arms and screaming. He crashed through the window and half-flipped in the air.  
  
"Ouch!" Lei landed on two Chinese men below. The thieving youth laughed and ran off down the alley.  
  
Lei and the two Chinese men got up. One of the men wore a white and pink Western suit. His purple hair looked freshly conditioned. The other wore a plain white Chinese suit. They stood up and looked at each other. The purple-haired one smiled.  
  
"Lei Wu-long!" He exclaimed. "Long time, no see!"  
  
Lei brushed his jacket with his left hand. He looked at the purple-haired fellow. "Do I know you?" He asked.  
  
"Hey, its me, Lee!" Lee grabbed Lei and Law around the shoulders. "What luck! The three China-boys meet in Hong Kong!"  
  
Lei pushed away from Lee. He pointed accusingly at Lee's chest. "You owe me 100 dollars! When I came to get it, you just ran off and never contacted me since."  
  
Lee continued to smile. "Come on, man. That was years ago. Besides, I've changed a lot." Lee's smile broadened. "So what are you doing in Hong Kong, falling out of windows?"  
  
"Ah, long story." Lei answered.  
  
"Hey, who's going to pay for my window? You listening? Hey, I'm talking to you!" The woman stood at her broken window. She was wrapped in a towel.  
  
Lei pulled a face. "Uh, let's go!" Lei ran down the alley. Lee looked at Law, they both shrugged then followed Lei.  
  
*** It was a sunny day. Zei-mu walked up to his father who sat under the glare of the sun, drinking tea from a small brown cup. The area was peaceful. A small place with bushes around its perimeter, the middle used to be grassy but too many people have trained on it. It was now just light-brown earth.  
  
Zei-mu stood to the side of his father. He wore a white vest tucked into his black trousers. A red sash was tied around his waist. His father was a small man. His head was bald, his moustache was long and he wore extravagant rings on his fingers.  
  
"What did you call me for, father?" Zei-mu asked.  
  
Zei-mu's father put the brown cup on a small table. He extended a golden finger. "Him." He said.  
  
In the center of the training area stood a Japanese man. He wore a white gi and a black-belt around his waist.  
  
"He's a challenger. He has beaten many martial artists around the globe. Defeat him. Show him the might of Northern Triad wushu."  
  
Zei-mu smirked. He walked up to the young man. "I suppose you've entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament before?"  
  
"I have no need for glory." The man replied. "I want to prove to myself that I am the best."  
  
Zei-mu's father chuckled. "Alas, yet another prodigal son!"  
  
Zei-mu looked saddened. "I used to be like you, fighting, challenging, arrogant. But its not worth it, you don't yet know the truth about violence. You have these starry-eyed notions of knock-outs, the feeling of dealing out pain grows stronger. Real violence is isn't like that, it is ugly. Go home, open a dojo and live peacefully. Don't ruin your life."  
  
"Hmph, I don't need your advice. I'm the best and I'll prove it to you." The karateka moved his left-foot forward into a deep stance. He raised his fists into a guard.  
  
Zei-mu sighed. "Pay attention, I'm going to teach you a good lesson." Zei- mu curled his left hand into a tiger claw, his right hand tightened into a fist. He moved his arms in a circular motion while maneuvering his feet into light stance.  
  
The Japanese man let out a deafening kiai and lunged forward at Zei-mu with a right leg side-kick. Zei-mu side-stepped to the left and threaded the kick with his right hand. This caused the karateka to go off balance, he quickly found his footing and spun with a left back-fist to Zei-mu's head. Zei-mu was too fast, he grabbed the man's wrist with a left tiger-claw, twisted it and pushed upwards, locking the man's elbow. Without wasting time, Zei-mu reached over with a right tiger claw to the base of the man's spine. He gripped it and sent large amounts of pain through the Japanese youth's body. The karateka screamed. Zei-mu let go of the man and executed a double palm strike to his body, breaking his ribs and sending him flying backward.  
  
The Japanese karateka lay on the floor in immense pain. Zei-mu stepped up to him.  
  
"You are probably wondering why you can't move. I've blocked the nerve passages to the base of your spine using the compassionate art of chin-na."  
  
The Japanese man didn't seem to notice, he gritted his teeth and clamped his eyes shut. Zei-mu knelt next to him and turned him over. The man wasn't able to resist. Zei-mu placed another tiger claw on the man's spine and gripped into it. He helped the man up.  
  
The man, realizing he can now move his arms, clutched his ribs in pain.  
  
"You're lucky I'm a fair man." Zei-mu told him. "Otherwise you'd be dead. Now get out of here, go back to Japan."  
  
The karateka didn't need telling twice. He ran as fast as he could through the bushes, still clutching his broken ribs.  
  
Zei-mu's father stood up and clapped. "Excellent, Zei-mu, your wushu is brilliant."  
  
Zei-mu turned and frowned at his father.  
  
"But that was merely a country bumpkin, there's someone else I want you to see."  
  
"Father, I'm not going to play your little games." Zei-mu stormed off through the trees.  
  
Zei-mu's father sat back down on his chair. A woman in a suit walked up to him.  
  
"He'll come round." He said, half to himself. "He's just a little confused."  
  
"He fears for your safety, Dragon Head." The woman said. "He just doesn't like what you do."  
  
"You're right, woman." The Dragon Head replied. "You're right." 


	6. Silver Storm

Chapter 5:  
Silver Storm  
  
The three Chinese chatted as they made their way to the Xiang restaurant. Lee's good mood was infectious, Lei's serious words were replaced with jokes and old stories. The merry mood was broken as they reached the shaken restaurant. It's face no longer held a cheery sign. Lee rushed in through the doors to see Li and Xu tidying the scattered chairs and broken glass. They looked up at Lee.  
  
"What happened here?" Lee asked as Lei and Law ran into the room.  
  
Xu started crying. Liu ran to Lee with anger in his eyes.  
  
"That bully, Liu and his gang smashed the place up." Liu breathed heavily. "I would've stopped them, but I was too weak..."  
  
The small boy grabbed Lee around his waist and held on tightly. Lee placed a hand on top of Li's head. Lee looked at Xu.  
  
"Why would they do this?" Lee asked.  
  
Xu stopped sobbing and wiped her eyes. "They are a small gang from the Red Triangle Triad. My father started this restaurant with hardly any money. His business flourished as more costumers came. We were happy then." Xu's face turned a darker shade. "After father died, he left the business to me. As I am nowhere near as good a cook as my father, less customers came, we were still doing alright until the Red Triangle moved to Hong Kong from the mainland. They demanded protection money, at first I refused and they trashed the place. Then I paid until I couldn't afford it, our business isn't doing well and the triad keeps demanding more money... If only father was alive..." Xu burst into tears.  
  
Law walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked into his eyes. Law smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, we'll help you." He said. "We can protect you. I know how it is, the police won't help-" Lei stepped forward and opened his mouth. He then sighed and looked down. "I'm a chef, I used to own the Marshall China in America. I'll help in the restaurant."  
  
"Thank you." Xu smiled.  
  
"Now let us help you tidy up." Law started tidying a few broken plates. With some positive action in front of him, Li started cleaning double-time. Lee laughed and helped him.  
  
Lei sat on a stool, thinking. Red Triangle... Could that be the Triad he's looking for?  
  
"What! Is this true?" The Dragon Head was red with anger. Liu hated his job, he always got shit for giving info, and he got shit for being the bad guy. No matter what he did, he was always screwed by both sides.  
  
"Y-yes, Mishima Zaibatsu has recently been taken over by Mr. Mishima's grandson, Kazama Jin." Liu explained. "He refuses to fund us and says we are a disgrace to humanity."  
  
"So they're going to wipe us out. I told Heihachi that putting the whole company on the line was a bad idea. What a fool." The Dragon Head rose from his seat "No matter, they can send their Tekken force, now Zei-Mu has returned Triad morale has been raised. Not even Kazama can beat my son... Liu, have you any news of my other son?"  
  
"Erm, he didn't like Heihachi very much as you know. The last we heard he just disappeared."  
  
The Dragon Head looked saddened. Where is he? "In these circumstances we need all the men we can get. Contact everyone we know, double training time and don't bother with petty business." He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" Liu bowed his head and left the dark room.  
  
The Dragon Head took his grandfather's broadsword off the wall. He ran his finger along the edge and drew blood. "It was a mistake to leave you in Heihachi's care, I long for your return-"  
  
"So I have a brother?"  
  
The Dragon Head whipped around to see Zei-mu leaning against the wall next to him. Zei-mu folded his arms in front of his muscled chest. As usual he wasn't wearing a shirt, constantly training. "So why have you never told me?" He asked.  
  
"Lee is no longer a Choalan, he has been tainted by the Mishimas. Besides, I haven't seen him since he was two." The Dragon Head opened a draw and took out a picture of Lee when he was about twenty. "This is the only thing that Heihachi has sent me." He handed the picture to Zei-mu who looked at it with interest.  
  
"Father, what is your relationship with Heihachi?" Zei-mu asked whilst scanning the picture.  
  
"We were colleagues in university. Back then we were fascinated by Zen and martial arts. We were evenly matched although I doubt I can beat him now." The Dragon Head smiled. Memories.  
  
Liu burst into the room. The Dragon Head stared at him furiously. "Are you so incompetent that you cannot knock?"  
  
"Sorry Dragon Head." Liu bowed his head. "I've come to report that I have hired Takashi Hiroshima, Kyokoshinkai Karate from Japan, Kenneth Mills, Shotokan Karate from the USA and Wong Yan-Jik, Gumdo from Korea to aid our cause."  
  
Zei-Mu smiled. "There could be a problem with the first two, Hiro is very patriotic about Japan and Karate. As for Wong Yan-Jik, I would like to challenge him to a duel myself." Zei-Mu threw the photo in the air and sliced it in two with a previously unseen katana.  
  
The Dragon Head was shocked. "Zei-mu, you didn't tell me you learned more styles."  
  
"Northern Triad Wushu is the best, but it is incomplete. I trained in Kendo when I was in Taiwan. I haven't learned any other style, I promise."  
  
Liu looked down at the cut photo and gasped. The Dragon Head turned to him. "What is it?"  
  
"I know that man!" Liu exclaimed.  
  
"What! Are you sure!" The Dragon Head was bewildered. "Tell me, how do you know my son?" 


	7. The Devil Stirs

Chapter 6:  
The Devil Stirs...  
  
Sunlight seeped through the blinds of the restaurant room. Lee sat up. He was staying at the restaurant and had been made quite welcome. Law and Lei stayed with Forrest. Lee thought about the last few days. It had been so long since he had such eventful times. For many years he had been working in the Bahamas, working on improving Combot. What a waste of time. "I could've been improving my martial skill." He punched the wall and left a dent. He stood up. "Too long have I wasted my life. Now it's time to improve myself. Fuck money... Money. What a bitch. People kill each other for money, lives are ruined because of greedy bastards who just want more. Fuck Mishima..."  
  
He tightened his fists. He remembered his anger, he hated that God damned family. Their stupid robotic martial art, their hatred for each other, their greedy corporation... But there's still Jin. There's something about that boy that made him different from his father and his grandfather. Kazama, what was she to Kazuya? Could it be that Kazuya loved someone? No, more likely she was raped.  
  
Lee had thought these things a thousand times, but had never bothered looking for truth. He decided he would visit Jin sometime, there's no point thinking too far ahead.  
  
Lee started doing leg-raises. He did twelve repetitions every morning before he became a corporate scumbag. As he was on his third left-leg side leg raise, which had a slight over-split, Li walked into the room. The youth was stunned. "How can you be so flexible!?" He exclaimed.  
  
Lee carried on until he finished twelve leg raises. "If you stretch every day, morning and night, it's easy. A good martial artist should have a flexible body and a flexible mind. If you are flexible you can hit harder and kick higher."  
  
"Let me try!" Li dropped down into a deep stance.  
  
"No, no, no." Lee waggled his finger at Li. "What do you call that?"  
  
"It's the Horse-riding stance." Li said simply.  
  
"Horse-riding stance is good to practice, but you can't fight from it." Lee explained. "Try a kick."  
  
Li executed a clumsy front-kick.  
  
"You see, that stance is too deep. When you kick from it, you lose your balance. The best fighting stance is a shorter one, slightly wider than shoulder width. Keep your weight on the balls of your feet and stand side- on to your opponent. This presents fewer targets to your opponent." Lee demonstrated. He stood with his knees slightly bent. "You shouldn't stay static when you fight. You have to be springy, like this." Lee started bouncing slightly.  
  
"Wow, you know so much! Can you teach me how to fight?" Li asked.  
  
Lee stepped out of the stance and smiled at Li. "Sure, I'll teach you. The first thing you should do in the morning is go jogging. Follow me!"  
  
Lee put on a white tank-top and walked out of the restaurant. As he got out, he started jogging with Li following behind. They jogged through the streets of Hong Kong. After a while, Li was too tired and jogged home. Lee had lots of energy, he ran joyfully, picking up the pace. After about an hour of jogging he turned a corner and crashed into someone. They both fell over.  
  
Lee stood up. "Oops, I'm sorry-" Lee looked at who he bumped into. It was Liu! "What are you doing here?"  
  
Liu stood up and brushed his black jacket absent-mindedly. He smiled weakly at Lee. "I know who you are, Mr. Choalan.-" Lee looked surprised. "I don't want to fight. Look, can we speak inside?" Liu indicated to the restaurant which was just down the alley.  
  
"What are you playing at? I know you trashed the restaurant yesterday. I know you work for the Red Triangle Triad." Lee's fists tightened. He stared hard at Liu.  
  
Liu looked at the ground. "I didn't want to do it. I had orders, if you don't follow orders you end up dead. I never wanted to hurt anybody..."  
  
"If that's so then why are you in a triad?" Lee was ready to kick Liu's ass. He was sick of his shit.  
  
"It's hard trying to survive in China. Of course, you wouldn't know that. Growing up in riches and luxury."  
  
"It wasn't like that!" Lee was getting angrier. "I hate Heihachi. He's a bastard. He threw his five-year old son in a trench, he trained us so hard our muscles ached every day and when we did something wrong he beat us." Lee looked away. Rage pulsated through his body. He gritted his teeth and grinded down. "Fuck you Liu! You're gonna die!"  
  
Lee moved his left-leg forward into his fighting stance. Liu looked displeased. "So be it. I didn't want it this way, Lee. I learn fast, I've improved since our last fight."  
  
Liu brought his palms up into a Northern Triad guarding stance. Lee leapt forward with a jumping spinning whip-kick which Liu ducked. As Lee landed Liu executed a left-leg roundhouse to Lee's ribs. It connected with a loud THWACK!  
  
Lee staggered backward. He looked up, smiled, and stretched his neck from side to side. "Come on." He taunted.  
  
Liu jumped forward with a front-kick, Lee hopped backward to evade it and jumped forward to counter-attack with his own front-kick. It slammed into Liu's chest which sent him sprawling on the ground. "Damn you!" Liu shouted. Liu sprung to his feet and tried whip-kick Lee's head. Instead of ducking, Lee spun around with his own whip-kick which whacked Liu on the chest sending Liu into the wall with a sickening crack. Liu felt his bones break. He felt his impending death.  
  
Liu lay on his side, holding his chest in pain. Liu coughed, blood trickled from his mouth. "Lee..." He coughed. "I was never a match for you... But your time will end now you've beaten me up."  
  
Lee raised an eyebrow. "Like you're going to defeat me, Liu."  
  
Liu coughed some blood on to the ground. "This is it... I didn't want it to end like this." He coughed more blood. "But I can feel it... That was some kick, Lee. You probably don't realize how much your anger has affected you... You don't understand, your father..." Liu coughed more blood.  
  
Lee's anger returned. He grabbed Liu by the shirt. "What are you talking about? Heihachi? He's no father of mine."  
  
Liu shook his head. "No, I mean your real father: Choalan Yee-tai, the Dragon Head of the Red Triangle." Liu spat red saliva onto the ground.  
  
"What? You're lying!" Lee raised his fist.  
  
"No, Lee. I may be a bad man, but I'm no liar. Your father will want you dead now. You must understand, I never wanted it this way... I didn't want it to end like this..." Liu spluttered then went limp.  
  
Lee lowered his fist and loosened his grip. He sat back onto the ground, his brow furrowed. It seemed surreal to Lee. "Is it true?" He asked the ground. "Can this be true?"  
  
His question rode the wind to nothingness.  
  
On a mountain in Korea stood a once majestic temple. Surrounded by the sea and the stars, it crouched as a menacing shadow beneath the moon. Inside the dojang knelt a man who seemed oblivious to the dark.  
  
The interior of the dojang held no light not even the moon penetrated the tattered roof. The man sat in deep thought, he wore the traditional clothes of a Korean samurang. His black hakama and black gi were a direct contrast to his long white hair. Colour did not matter to him for vision had left him a long time ago.  
  
He gripped his Korean sword which hung sheathed by his side. The feel of the handle became more familiar to him than the touch of his own mother. He drew the blade and held it above his head. Around him crawled numerous geckos.  
  
He leapt in the air and struck near the wall. A single gecko fell to the floor. He listened intently then back-flipped whilst cutting at the floor. Blood sprayed from another lizard. He then threw the blade at the wall near the entrance of the dojang to hear the minute squeal of another lizard.  
  
"I know you're there." The blind man said. "If you want to sneak up on me, you have to make no sound."  
  
At the entrance of the dojang stood a man in a suit. He smiled. "Wan Yan- jik, I have a contract for you."  
  
The samurang smiled back. "I hope this isn't as easy as the last."  
  
The suited man laughed and stepped into the dojang. He picked the sword off the wall and threw it at Won Yan-jik. The blind samurang caught the sword by it's handle and re-sheathed it.  
  
"You are to go to Hong Kong where you'll help the Red Triangle Triad to fend off the Tekken Force of Mishima Zaibatsu." The suited man held up a rolled piece of paper. "Read it yourself." He threw it to Wan Yan-jik who caught it perfectly.  
  
Laughing off the man's joke, he tucked it into his gi top. "I want to see if you've improved your sword skill, brother." He said.  
  
"Very well."  
  
The suited man drew his katana and readied his stance. 


	8. Afterparty

Chapter 7:  
Afterparty  
  
The Dragon Head sat in his dark room picking his fingernails with a serrated knife. In silence he thought about his past, his present and his future. A man such as he had many regrets, one of which was the loss of his son to Heihachi, another was the loss of an obedient son. He sniffed the smoky air. The atmosphere always seemed thick behind the walls of the Red Triangle main hideout. This is all he got after years of loyal service to Mishima. He originally wanted to open a kwoon in the mainland but with influence from Mishima his martial arts school soon became a criminal syndicate. He carried out operations for Heihachi and in return gained funding for his faltering school.  
  
A knock on the door disturbed his thought. "Come in." He called. In walked a serious looking man in a traditional black Chinese suit. He bowed his head.  
  
"Sir, Liu is dead. It is likely that Lee killed him in a fight." The man's voice held no sign of emotion. "I always said he was too weak."  
  
The Dragon Head growled. Why is Lee so stupid?  
  
"That's it then. We kill Lee." He said simply. "We don't need a pest at a time like this. Go to the Xiang's restaurant, if he's not there capture whoever works there to lure him to us."  
  
The man looked up. "Yes sir!" He walked out of the room and bumped into a tall man with sandy hair and sunglasses. Using his best English he said: "Oh. So sorry, tall guy." And left.  
  
The American introduced himself to the Dragon Head. "I am Kenneth Mills 3rd Dan. You needed a hand?"  
  
The Dragon Head smiled. "I have something special for you."  
  
"Mishima Zaibatsu isn't so tough." The American grinned.  
  
"No, no, no." The Dragon shook his bald head. "You and some others have a special task."  
  
Lee's hair shone silver in the sun. He had got rid of the purple dye. Now he will show that Triad who he really is. Anger flowed through his body. Anger and confusion.  
  
He had asked around and knocked a few heads to find out the whereabouts of a Red Triangle hideout. It wasn't the main one but it was a start.  
  
Lee reached a heavy steel door in a dark alley. Rust crawled across the once shiny steel. Eye-height on the door was a black slit. Lee banged on the door loudly. After a moment a pair of dark eyes appeared in the slit.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Said a gruff voice.  
  
Lee removed his shades and placed them in the pocket of his blue shirt.  
  
"I am Choalan Lee and I want your leader." Lee explained.  
  
"Choalan, huh?" The voice taunted. "Who's your daddy? The Dragon Head?" The voice laughed.  
  
Lee was pissed. He jumped up and executed a spinning back-kick on the door. The rusty hinges exploded and the steel door was sent flying into the hideout along with the unfortunate doorman. Lee stepped onto the steel door, ignoring the yelps of pain below his feet.  
  
Inside sat three swarthy individuals playing cards, behind them was an old wooden door. The air was full of cigarette smoke and stinking sweat. The men dropped their cards and stood up. "Get him!" The tallest one ordered. The two others ran towards Lee.  
  
Lee side-kicked the first into the wall with a loud THWACK! The second threw a right-hook that Lee instinctively ducked. Lee grabbed the man's testicles and threw the man into the wall behind him. The man grabbed his balls in pain.  
  
The tallest guy nodded his head and smiled. He threw his cigarette to the floor and raised his fists. Their eyes met. Lee stared into the soul of another anonymous scumbag. "Come on." Lee taunted.  
  
The man leapt over the table. Before he touched the floor he was sent crashing back into the table with a spinning back-kick. The man lay in the smashed remains of a poker table holding his back in agony.  
  
The cruddy brown door at the back of the dank room flew open to reveal a group of well-built men in white vests and black trousers. They breathed heavily and were soaked in sweat. The man at the front of the group pointed a finger at Lee. "Hey you, what the fuck are you doing?" He said sharply.  
  
"I am Choalan Lee." Announced Lee. "Where is your leader?"  
  
The man tilted his head back and laughed out loud. "The Dragon Head has only one son. That means you must be a bastard." The man looked back at his gang. "What are you waiting for? Go kick his ass!" He ordered.  
  
The group ran forward screaming. One leapt with a side-kick at Lee. Lee simply axe-kicked him to the floor. The group halted their advance and looked at each other. Lee took the initiative and side-kicked the shortest man who flew into another guy with a crack.  
  
"Where is the Dragon Head?" Lee's voice commanded.  
  
Two of the remaining three looked at each other. "Let's get out of here!" They screamed and ran through the wooden door leaving the leader of the bunch.  
  
"Worthless cowards." He sneered. "You're powerful and by your hair colour I'd say you were related to the Dragon Head."  
  
"So I've been told." Said Lee. "Take me to him. I need to see him."  
  
The man nodded. "I'll take you-." The man stopped still. He raised both his arms and stared behind Lee.  
  
Lee turned around to see Mishima's Tekken forces aiming their rifles at him. He put his hands up.  
  
"Move it." One of the mouthless masks ordered. A dozen armed men ran in the room checking the place out. One walked up to Lee and whacked him with the butt of his rifle. Lee blacked out. 


End file.
